


A work with weird scene dividers

by testy2



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy2/pseuds/testy2





	A work with weird scene dividers

************  
Pausing before the front door, Danny said, “Wait, Steve,” opening the drawer of the small table and removing his ankle holster and back up .22 pistol.  
McGarrett raised his eyebrows. “Expecting trouble?”  
“Better safe than sorry,” his partner said, strapping on the holster and arranging his pants leg over it.  
On their way down, the elevator stopped to admit an elderly woman holding a small, fluffy dog.  
“Why, don’t you boys look handsome,” she said.  
“Thank you, Mrs. Caraway,” McGarrett answered. “I trust you and Coco are well?”  
“Why yes, dear, thank you for asking,” the woman said, giving Coco a pat on the head. “So where are you two headed, all dressed up like that? Some sort of state dinner?”  
Danny smiled at her. “No, ma’am, a wedding.”

Danny and Steve joined the gathering of formally dressed men in a small meeting room at the Honolulu Academy of Arts.  
“Thank you two so much for coming to stand up with me,” Captain John Carlton said, earnestly shaking their hands.  
“We’re honored,” Danny assured him.

******************


End file.
